The Sisters & Their Prince
by JGCatfish
Summary: After the attack on the NSS meeting some hours ago & a drink too many, the three Agents satisfy their thirst for each other. Another one of their kinky sessions to count. Related to Inkopolis: Dawn of Unity


**Author's Note: This was supposed to be Chapter 12, but this is a lemon, and my story is only rated T, whereas this piece is an M. As such, this is a separate entry with a separate name. With that said, enjoy the action. Houzwa out.**

* * *

Everyone had a wonderful time with Callie's amazing Pescian dinner. Evan & Shannon teamed up washing the dishes, while Marie took care of cleaning up the table. Later, all of them decided to have a few drinks, while watching a Splat League match live.

"Hey guys, wanna get some booze?", said Marie

"What we be getting?", said Evan, who was sorting out the last of the dishes.

"Great Eagle!", blurted Callie. "Cod knows we need to unwind after that bullsquit with Octavio earlier!", she said.

"Hey, we have a presscon tomorrow, ya silly.", reminded Marie. "Though, I'd be down for some vodka as well...", she mused off. "Something not too much of a hangover. ", she finished.

"All I know so far is this one called Loch Ness.", said Shannon. "The more established soldiers drink some of those in between fights & duties.", she narrated. "Then these flavored gin called Master Blaster, and they come with Orange, Lemon, Grape, & Pomelo.", she stated.

"Oh, sounds interesting.", Callie said, as her eyes squinted in approval. "Right, Evan, cop some of them at the InkStop just over there.", she barked at Evan. "Here, get at least a pack per flavor.", as she handed him the cash.

"Your prizes would be waiting in the Plaza!🎵", Marie said to Evan, imitating their own Splatfest dialogue, but lacing it with the hint of lust. She's been kind of horny lately, and Callie got Evan all to himself, a bummer indeed. The green Inkling dashed off while the girls gathered round in front of the TV, watching the pre-show.

The match was between Blazing Ghosts & Splatmania, two of the best in the league. Blazing Ghosts had 2 gals & 2 guys, all Inklings, wielding a Kensa Sloshing Machine, a Tentatek Splattershot, a Kensa Splatterscope, and a Dualie Squelcher. The hosts were discussing a few statistics among the teams, like accuracy, matches played, and S/S count.

Evan came back in time for the pick/ban phase, huffing at the weight of the liquor cans he had to carry. But his Agent 4 strength proved useful for this. so he wasn't as exhausted as a normal Inkling.

"Ay, Evan, right in time for the map pick/ban!", said Shannon.

"Right, this should be good.", Evan agreed, setting down the alcohol on the table right in front of them, along with the popcorn & chips.

"Oh-ho-ho, Rainmaker is up first!", observed Marie. "Hope they got their Swim Speed gear on...", she said. "Anyone bet Blackbelly Skatepark as the ban?", she challenge the room.

"Eh, I'd say Skipper's Pavilion. That's one's an absolute doozy to play Rainmaker in...", Callie groaned. Probably as big if not bigger than Blackbelly... ", she trailed off.

"Guys, the picking is about to start!", Evan said excitedly.

"You're in for a different kind of picking later, handsome.", Callie said to herself, eyeing the Agent's strong build, built from a healthy combination of both the Octo Canyon missions & Ink Battles, day in, day out. And she was partly responsible for that, feeling a little heat creeping down below her.

"Alright here goes.", said Marie, as the ban/pick phase started, both teams huddling to decide their choices. The Blazing Ghosts are indicated in sky blue, while Splatmania are indicated in lemon yellow. Blazing Ghosts went first, by virtue of winning the coin toss. Later...

"Huh? Ancho-V Games? Do they know something we don't?", wondered Marie, flabbergasted by Blazing Ghosts' first pick, as a picture of the arena popped up in the first block.

"The fans are the factor though.", said Shannon, eagerly studying the ongoing events.

"Come on, get The Reef before Splatmania gets it. ", mumbled Evan, egging the blue team on, his favorite team. To his relief, Blazing Ghosts did get The Reef, "Now then guys, be wise about the bans...", he said to the TV, as if they'd hear him.

"Let's see then, what do they got...", said Callie, chugging a can. A familiar concert ground popped up as the ban: Starfish Mainstage. "Well, well, about that...", Callie said, as she pondered the choice while drinking. The picks then now were turned over to Splatmania, as they huddled. The group continued to munch the popcorn & drink the liquor, as the events were unfolding.

Finally, the match started, the traditional chorus of Calamari Inkantation playing as respect. The tradition has been carried out for centuries on end, since the beginning of competitive matches at Inkopolis. The whole of the lobby stood still as the air of shamisen reverberated through the site, and unto the broadcast. When the anthem finished, the announcer started to introduce the teams.

"Another Splat League match coming your way, and this time, we bring you...Splatmania!", he said, as the team's fans cheered, while some others, rooting for Blazing Ghosts, booed. "The members! Arvin Tallwave!", he said, the corresponding inkling stepping forward, with his bag in hand. "Jill Bass!", announcing another Inkling, a side cut female, blowing kisses to her fans. "Jax Pollock!", acknowledging a hefty-looking inkling with the bald mantle, with a few cuts along the sides, heaving a Hydra Splatling. "Eric Downstream!", as an inkling on the classic top tails stepped into the spotlight, acknowledging his fans, holding up his Firefin Splatterscope. "They are, once again, Splatmania!", the announcer yelled excitedly the team name one more time.

The Blazing Ghosts were next on the announcement hype, garnering about as much of an applause as the previous team. They had Jess Splatter, on Kensa Splattershot, Lily Roseblot on the Hero Charger Replica, Finn Tangerine on the Custom Dualie Squelchers, & Lyra Krakenburg, the lone Octoling on the team, and the match.

"Come on, stop with the foreplay and get on to the action!", groused Callie, chugging another can of Master Blaster, lightly pounding her fist on the sofa.

"Calm your tits Callie, it's about to start.", Marie retorted, grabbing another can of Master Blaster. And sure enough, it did, as both teams proceeded to their jump pads, super-jumping off into the first arena, Ancho-V Games. Both proceeded to their spawn pads, as the commentator stated the rules of the Battle.

Both teams submerged, to prepare for battle. Everyone was waiting eagerly for the match to start, either drinking or chewing nervously as the anticipation mounted.

"And they're off!", the commentator yelled. "Splatmania in yellow, Blazing Ghosts in blue..."

"Let's go squids!", said Callie, cheering Splatmania on.

"And octos!", added in Shannon, also excited at the battle. "Looks like blue team went on secured those side alleys!", she observed.

"But the Blazing Ghosts already got the Rainmaker...", said Marie, keeping eyes keen for any Charger action. And surely enough, the opposing team's Charger started harassing the Rainmaker carrier, Jess Splatter. His teammate on the Dualies started hunting down the sniper, but was having a hard time.

"Come on now!", cheered Evan, as Blazing Ghosts went on to scoring 62 on the meter before the push failed, resulting in the splatting of the Rainmaker carrier. "Aw come on!", he yelled as the carrier exploded in lemon yellow.

"Now then, what will you do?", Marie rhetorically asked as Splatmania begun with their counter push, his teammate escorting him while the other guard the flanks against Blazing Ghosts' retaliation, which immediately came, Splatling shots riddling the floor of Ancho-V Games. "Come on Lily, make me proud!", as said gal Inkling made her shots on the advancing teams, long thin streams of sky-blue ink splaying the advancing team.

"You really like that Hero Charger, do you, Marie?", quipped Evan.

"Well, it saved Callie here, did it?", she retorted. "Besides, I am all about the enemy never seeing it coming!", she smirked, as Lily landed a snipe at one of the guards, freeing up her teammate to pursue the Rainmaker.

"Well, they needed that splat, they're closing in fast.", Shannon observed.

"What? Oh squit, they're close!", said Callie, chugging another Master Blaster. The score was on the brink, 62-77, and closing in fast. Both team fiercely duel to wrest control of the famed Rainmaker.

"Speaking of close...", Evan said, as he eyed Callie flirtily, the alcohol getting to him.

"I can get to there, you know?" said Callie.

"Oi you guys, can it for later.", said Marie. "I got something special planned.", having that signature smirk that endeared her to Inkopolis. "Seems like they stopped the push.", she nonchalantly observed, as the sky blue team retook the Rainmaker.

"Tallwave took it? But he is close to his special!", whined Shannon.

"I wonder why?", said Callie, befuddled.

"I heard he went Quick Respawn & Special Saver.", Evan declared.

"Interesting.", said Marie, pondering. "What's he using?", she asked the room.

"Heard he went and done T-Tek.", Evan said.

"Ha. Must be going for that last minute Inkjet.", muttered Callie. "How's your Inkjet, Evan?", she said flirtily, getting more & more sexual as the time goes on. The match soon ended with an Inkjet aiding the final push, ending it on 31-72. Shannon then made to get up, as she was leaving.

"Hey guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but Flounder Heights might close on me so...", Shannon began. "...see ya around? ", she inquired, as she made for the door.

"Aw bummer. Ah well, you need rest, Agent 5.", said Callie a bit disappointed.

"Well, off you go then, Agent 5.", said Marie, a little complacent.

"Bye guys.", Shannon said, as she stepped out of the house & super-jumped away. That now left Evan, Marie, & Callie, and there were at least 3 unopened 6-packs of Master Blaster. Now that Shannon is gone, they felt it was time to up it a notch. The remaining ones still watched the match, and soon their snacks were all gone.

"Hey guys, want a few bottles of Krakenburg Nordic?", asked Callie, as she crossed onto the fridge after another match, this time on Tower Control.

"Sure, Cal.", said Marie "But just a few OK, we have a commitment tomorrow.", she reminded her.

"Loosen up sister! Especially after all that uptight bullsquit we had earlier...", she said.

"I'll be down.", Evan said. "Hey, mind if I crash for the night? I got a feeling that I won't be fit to make it home.", he said. "Don't wanna go home drunk, ya know.", he said.

"Oh, Four.", said Marie. "I was about to say the same thingl, she said, as she caressed Evan's neck, going down to his chest. "Mmm, those pecs are good.", she whispered unto Evan, a little tipsy. "Me & Callie got an after-dark special for you...", she moaned in soft tones, creeping up to Evan's little Kraken.

"Oi Marie, don't start yet, show's still on ya know?!", Callie blurted out, as she set down three bottles of Krakenburg Nordic. "Besides, we do not want for us to be digging into his libido too early, humm?", she said, as she plopped down Evan's other side, caressing his muscular leg.

Callie momentarily stood up to chug another Master Blaster can, then returned back to Evan's side. The third match was about to start, but Marie's observations were getting more sparse as the all-mode match went. Blazing Ghosts also won Tower Control, putting them at a 2-0 advantage.

The buzz was setting in on all squids, especially Callie & Evan. Marie was feeling it too, but not as much, as she was the experienced drinker, which was natural because she was a night owl & such had more experience drinking, but ironic at the same time because Callie went to more drinking parties herself.

Soon, after the match, they decided to take the drinking upstairs, in the third room, which was usually closed and was reserved for guests. Or for these particular occasions. This wasn't the first for the trio, but they still enjoy these encounters nonetheless.

"Hey Callie, what you say, first dibs on Evan, I'll be getting something.", said Marie, sensing both her & Evan's buzz on a high. "This is gonna be special.", she said, a lusty smirk crossing the former idol's face.

"Uhm, Mah-rie, you don't mean...?", said Evan, evidently drunk.

"You don't mean that BDSM gear, don't yah?", said Callie, already starting on Evan.

"Just you wait.", said Marie. "In the meanwhile, why you don't get ready yet? Or not, I got that covered too.", she said.

"Whut iz she planning...", said Evan, responding to Callie's fondling.

"Something special, she said." Callie responded. "Like this.", she said, as she squeezed that part of Evan's shorts. The one part she always liked inside her. That big Kraken Evan has between his legs. Neither knew how they got to this level of intimacy without being in a relationship, but both assumed that's the way life moves.

"You know, Evan, not only I owe you my freedom, but my sex life as well. You're such a beast in the sheets, Four.", she said, as she kissed Evan's neck, both laying down in an immaculate bed, queen-sized, and had soft sheets and excellent accompanying pillows, apart from the ones the fans gave them in their Squid Sisters prime. Plushies & pillows were abundant in the room. Evan responded in kind to Callie, kissing her in the lips. They had done this some times ago, and it still felt good like the first time.

"Oh Callie. You may be the one to put my player streak to an end, One.", said Evan. "All these girls never ever been so good like these.", he said in between kisses.

"Ah, Four, you're just in over your head with us Sisters.", she said teasingly, as she took off Evan's shirt. "But yeah, we grind better than these horny Octo-squits. Haha, no finesse whatsoever!", she sassed, using her 'bedroom voice'. "No squid or octo can top us in this gig, ya know?", she said, as she winked flirtily.

"Not like I'd willingly engage with them anyway. Besides, they're my mission, not my concubines, though it's be rad if it was after I splat them.", he said, hands tracing Callie's perfect body, hovering over her breasts, squeezing lightly.

"Uhmmh! Damn Evan, you're one suave squid.", moaned Callie, feeling Evan's squeeze on her breasts.

"Hey guys! I got just the right things we need.", announced Marie, back with a stash of sinful goods, a plastic container colored cyan. "Hey Callie, put these on.", she tossed a pair of fuschia stilletos to said squid, catching it just enough to avoid getting hit in the face. "Four, wait here. You'll like this.", said Marie to Evan, as both Sisters went to the bathroom to change into their 'pleasure gear', her golden eyes blazing with lust, eager to have a taste of her mentee.

"Ah you two pieces of work.", Evan chuckled drunkenly. "Go ahead, I'll be warming myself up.", he replied, as both Sisters disappeared into the bathroom. They only took 5-10 minutes or so to get changed, and what came out beguiled Evan even more.

Marie had changed into a risque flight attendant suit, complete with her splatfest colors, while Callie picked up the mechanic motif, both suits having their own embellishments. Evan's drunken mind was absolutely blown further, his arousal at a high. He then recognized the hidden meaning of their outfits: another of their Splatfests.

"Still competing I see?", Evan chuckled playfully.

"Well boy, Splatfest is about to take a luscious turn!", Callie said in the most bedroom voice she can muster, as both posed lewdly to arouse Evan silly.

Both cousins picked this up, and immediately got to work on Evan, working on his muscular abs on either side; Callie to the left, Marie to the right. Evan had to make do with just two hands, as he stroked both Sisters' bodies, amazingly flawless and perfectly shaped. Callie started licking Evan's face first, her magenta tongue sliding down Evan's face & neck, while Marie was working on Evan's lower portions, peaking Evan's already erect member.

"Alright, cousin, who goes first?", Callie said, playfully licking Evan's chest, softly moaning in pleasure.

"I am here, so...", said Marie. And without further ado, Marie pulled down Agent 4's spandex shorts he uses for Battles and started mouthing the enraged beast within Evan's briefs.

"Ahhhh...yes...feels so good Two.", moaned Evan in the hushest of tones he can manage, as he is rendered speechless at the ecstasy the two popstar-agents were giving him.

"I bet I can service you better.", Callie said, as she positioned herself smack dab on Evan's face. She then proceeded to shake her ass; twerking as the humans called it, on Evan's face.

Marie, meanwhile, was playing with Four's briefs, experimenting on taking his briefs down with her teeth/beak. Evan meanwhile, had one hand up Callie's pussy, starting on her while she was shaking her ass away at Evan's face. Marie was already starting to pull down Evan's briefs which was quite the challenge lying down, as there's resistance on the briefs.

Callie meanwhile, was pegging herself on Evan's fingers, thrusting deep into her vaginal regions, still bouncing her delectable backside up and down.

"Ye can use your hands to do that, ya know?", teased Evan to Marie, having difficulty pulling down his briefs. Realizing this, she simply used both hands too to pull down Evan's briefs, continuing with pulling down with her beak once it was on his ankle regions. Finally free of the last obstruction, Marie began her work on Evan's already stout dick, running her lips on the tip of Evan's dick, gently slipping her tongue around it.

Callie, envious, started to peg herself more on Evan's fingers, moaning harder to arouse the male Agent. She then decides to join Marie in on the sucking.

"Hey couz, why not make it a dual performance?", she drunkenly offered her cousin, slightly annoyed but gave way nonetheless. Marie shifted to the side to make way for the lust-driven Squid Sister, working their lips on Evan's cock, gliding up & down the skin & flesh shaft. Both eventually cupped their lips together in lust and moved up & down in unison.

"Ah..ah..fuck...yesssss...ahh yeahhh...Callie...Marie...ohhh fuckkkk...yess...", was all Evan could manage in all of his lustful ecstasy, as both Sisters serviced his shaft well. "Ohhhhh...that feeelsssss veryyyy goodh...", he moaned softly, as translucent green pre-cum dripped from the tip, eagerly lapped up by Callie.

"Hey Callie, now that you had some, can I actually do this alone this time?", Marie snarked at Callie. "Get the rope & cuffs. He's gonna be arrested.", Marie flirtily said, licking the underside of Evan's dick.

"Yeah sure...", Callie said, as she went and did what Marie asked him to do. Later...

Callie made Evan sit up, & positioned his hands behind him, securing the plush cuffs on the more junior Agent.

"Let's see if you can do something without your hands.", said Callie, as she positioned herself in a way that her clothes is facing Evan, inviting him to eat her out. Evan obliged without a word, starting first with his tip, tracing out her clit.

Marie, meanwhile, was snaking her tongue on Evan's dick, bobbing her head up and down, her beak clasped firmly onto his generously-sized dick. She lathered her fluids onto Evan's dick, rubbing her mouth slowly & sensually.

"Sho big...mmmh, mmmph, mmmh...", Marie said, as her mouth continued going up and down Evan's dick. Meanwhile, Callie's pussy was getting licked, and Evan's tongue was deep inside her.

"Ah..ah...ah...yessss...eat me out baby boy!", said Callie in ecstasy, as Evan continued to work his erotic magic on Callie, investing his whole mouth in pleasuring Callie's pussy.

"Now then...time to bend over, sister!", Marie said, as she brought out a mobile rack with a Sybian machine. "Callie...you know what to do...", commanded Marie to Callie. Soon, Callie was all hooked up into the rack, her hands cuffed at both sides.

"Come do me in, Fhouurrr...", said Callie drunkenly, now sporting a collar, which Marie gripped. "Feeeed me, Fourrrr...", said Callie crazily, as Evan prepared to make Callie his bitch, having the link to the collar. Evan then whipped the rope so that Callie's head took in Evan's cock, which she gobbled wholeheartedly.

"Gluck gluck gluck...oaaaahhhhh, yesss!", Callie moaned. "Fuck me in the throat Daddy Four!", she asked Evan, who took no time obliging, thrusting his cock deep into her mouth. Evan took some time even to soak his cock in Callie's saliva for maximum pleasure.

"Hey One, want me & Two to tag team?", said Evan, still getting his cock sucked.

"Yes...Fhour...uck...e... in the ass pleasee...umph, glumph", she replied, mouth still full of cock.

"Yessss...get some, sister!", Marie teasingly said, positioning herself just as Evan popped off his cock to ready the assault on Callie's pussy, positioning behind the tied-up Squid Sister. Evan teased the pussy with the tip of his cock, gliding down her folds.

"Ram it in, Four! Ram...it...in", she said, as she was preoccupied licking Marie's pussy. Evan obliged, ramming in his cock hard. Callie felt pain & pleasure at the same time, expertly delivered by Evan. He grinder it slowly, progressively going faster & faster.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, fuck, ah, ah, yessss, pop me good, Four!", moaned Callie in ecstasy, as Evan's hip audibly bumped against Callie's butt, continuing with the pumping of her pussy by his cock. It made an audible "plat", sound as Evan continued to grind the magenta Inkling.

"Now then Four...can you take on two at a time?", said Marie, as she slumped on top of Callie, gripping her boobs playfully, as she challenged the male Agent. Evan was understandbly confounded, but he knew immediately how to go with it.

"Pulling out all the stops, I see.", said Evan, waving his dick, which was quite endowed. "How shall I say no to these two gorgeous girls in front of me?", he scoffed, as he slapped his dick on both cousins before going to grind them both.

Because Callie had a go earlier, Evan decided to thurst down Marie first, to be fair, he said. He popped the lime Inkling's pussy, swinging back & forth erotically inside Marie. To be fair, these two pussies almost were alike, but were clearly superior, he thought, as he pumped both pussies in turns. And that wasn't just because they were former pop-idols. Ever since they reunited after the Octo Valley campaign, the three share an intimate bond that clearly went beyond the NSS, as evidenced by him fucking the living daylights out of both of them.

"Ahhhh...cum on me Four...", said Callie.

"Nooohhhh, cum on ME...Four...", said Marie, ecstasy and lust engulfing both Sisters.

And then he did it...Evan aimed his dick at both Sisters' faces, masturbating to cum on both of them. Both stuck out their tongues in the most pornographic way possible, letting Evan's green cum splash on both of them. Callie got more cut on face & mouth than Marie, which were both licking each other obscenely to arouse him more.

"Ahhh...damn, I may just get used to this, Four...", said Marie, popping her cum filled tounge at Callie playfully.

"Been looking for this the longest time, Four...", said Callie. "Sometimes, I can be just Four's dirty little slit for all I care. Much better than being in Octavio's ranks...", she mused, as cum dropped from both orifices, magenta & green staining the floor.

"What say you, clean up in the grand shower?", offered Evan, as she unbuckled Callie's chains.

"All three of us in the tub? Sure.", said Callie, lust still at a high.

"Good grief, it's midnight...let's make it quick & get some rest.", said Marie. "Probably."

The three Inklings then proceeded to clean each other at the main bathroom's bathtub, which lasted for a good 45 minutes, before agreeing to sleep together in one bed, where they did fuck each other earlier. Both One & Two plopped unenergetically on both sides of Four, hooking one of their arms each on the male Inkling, who was spent & drunk.

"Goodnight Four.", Marie said, planting a kiss lazily on Evan.

"Let's do this again sometime.", said Callie, kissing Evan on the neck from behind.

"See you in the morning, yeh lovely sluts.", said Evan. All three dozed off soon after, all three intertwined in the bed in bliss for some hours, until the sun rose up to signal another day, another day to go about their own businesses. But in the meantime, there they lay, in the arms of each other.

* * *

Well. Now that it's done with, I'll be back to my regular chapters, starting with the Squid Sisters' presscon for their new album, Fresh Start. Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
